


Are you with Harry?

by Bearhead1



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:49:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearhead1/pseuds/Bearhead1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on that celeb juice episode where Nick gets teased about Harry.  Louis gets jealous!</p><p>Sorry it's a bit rubbish but just had a need to write some more Tomlinshaw because there really isn't enough of it in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you with Harry?

Nick feels nervous after they finish taping. He shakes hands with everyone on the show, gives Holly a kiss on the cheek and excuses himself to make a phone call. 

He checks his watch, it's quite late so the lads should have finished performing by now. The phone rings 3 times before he hears it connect.

'Hey Nicholas, couldn't wait for our Skype later?' His voice raspy from singing all night.

'Hey Lou, yeah I've been missing you and erm also I needed to tell you something' Nick bites his lip nervously

Louis senses his tone and goes a bit quiet before asking 'is everything alright Nick, you seem weird love?'

Nick let's out a nervous laugh 'well you know I filmed Celebrity Juice tonight?'

'Oh yeah, how was it? Did they get you to do lots of weird stuff? Did you have to wear that scary face that talks for you?'

'Erm yeah it was fun and yeah to the mask thing, but that's the reason I'm calling, I kind of got ribbed a lot..... You know about my friendship with Harry'

Louis laughed, 'oh right what did they say? Was it about you guys being wrecked after the Brits?'

'They were kind of saying that we were dating....'

A moment of silence before Louis answered 'and what did you say?'

'Well obviously I denied it but they pretty much took the piss out of me all night for it and then I did call or delete with James Corden and well when he answered he asked if I was with Harry as well so it looks pretty bad! But what was I supposed to say? You've got it all wrong I'm actually dating his hot band mate?'

'Look Nick I can't really talk about this now, I have to get in the tour bus to the hotel. We'll Skype later ok and work it out then, I'm sure your exaggerating anyway! It can't have been that bad and you do have the tendency to be a bit of a drama queen!'

Nick huffed in disgust 'you can bloody talk Tomlinson, fine we'll chat later. Love you'

Louis voice softened 'love you too'

********

The next night the lads were on stage when Celebrity Juice aired but when he checked his phone he had several missed calls and messages of his friends and family. He clicked on the one from Stan.  
Stan: you alright mate? Just seen Grimmy on the telly. Call me if you need to talk. 

The other messages were in a similar vain. Louis felt a little shaky, how bad could it have been? He opened up Twitter and did a search on Nick Grimshaw.

@iheart1D: omg did you see @harry_styles get outed tonight. He is so going out with Grimmy!

@tommostumm: @harry_styles and @grimmy are 100% dating! Can't believe it!

@1d4ever: what about larry? @harry_styles how could you do this to Louis?

@gryleshotsex: I knew it!!! Celeb juice made my gryles heart soar

The rest of twitter was going crazy about Nick and Harry. Louis felt hot and sweaty and not just from the gig he'd just performed. He felt a hand drop round his shoulder. He looked up at a concerned looking Harry.  
'You alright Lou, I've just read my twitter and there is a load of stuff about me and Grimmy. Do you know what's going on?'

Louis felt irrationally pissed off at Harry, 'I don't know Harry you tell me why the whole of the media world and now the rest of the world thinks you're dating my boyfriend?' He shrugged Harry's arm off him and walked off to the dressing room. He had 5 missed calls from Nick but wasn't ready to talk to him yet. He needed to watch the show

*******

When they got back to the hotel, Louis went straight to his room and set up his laptop to watch the show. He heard a knock at the door and it was the other lads and a sheepish looking Harry asking to come in to watch it with him. He let them past without saying anything and then went back to press play on his laptop and flung himself on the bed with the others. 

The thing is if he hadn't been dating Nick he probably would have found the whole thing hilarious but Louis had always struggled with jealousy and it grated him that people obviously saw some kind of chemistry between Nick and Harry. He didn't have a problem with their friendship normally and in fact actively encouraged them to have their nights out watching obscure bands while Louis enjoyed having the bed to himself for the night while playing Fifa, something he couldn't do when Nick was there as Nick hated football of any kind, including the computer generated version. He knew nothing was going on with Nick and Harry but he couldn't help his deep routed insecurities that he wasn't good enough gnaw away at him.

When it was over, he could feel the other lads watching him waiting for a reaction.  
'Its fine, it's just a bloody joke isn't it? I mean who cares if the whole of England thinks my boyfriends shagging my best mate right?' He knew his voice was getting higher and out of control but he couldn't help himself. 'Its funny I guess that my name didn't even come up, not even James thought to mention me. I mean that's funny right that my own friend thought my boyfriend would be more likely with you Harry then with me?' He laughed and even he could tell it sounded hollow.

'Louis I...' Harry started but Louis cut him off 'I know it's not your fault Harry but I'm really pissed off right now and I'd rather you didn't say anything' Harry sunk back down on the bed looking like a wounded kitten. The other lads looked nervously at each other before Liam spoke 'look Lou you knew Grimmy was going to be teased about his friendship with Harry when he went on the show because you and Grimmy keep yourselves so private. I mean people think you don't even like each other because you've played it so well so far. Harry was the easy option to rib him about because when Grimmys talking about his pop star in his bed and all that people don't know he means you' 

Louis knew Liam meant well but if he was honest everything he said was just winding him up. He hated the stupid situation. If it wasn't for the band he could come out and then the whole world could know about him and Nick for all he cared. Yes it was nice keeping some parts of his life private but just once he wanted to shout 'this is my boyfriend and he loves me and you can all go to hell if you don't like it'. Yes he knew it was irrational to blame the band for the situation but he couldn't help it. He wanted to scream at everyone. Luckily before he could say anything else that he might regret there was another knock at the door. 

'Who the hell is this now?' As he stormed over to the door and yanked it open. Nick was stood in the doorway. 'Nick.....what are you?....what about you're show tomorrow?' Nick walked in the room past Louis kissing his cheek softly on Louis shell shocked face. 'Well you wouldn't answer my calls and I was worried so here i am....we have 2 hours before i have to head off if I'm going to make it back on time for work, oh hi lads' Nick turned to wave at the others who started to get up off the bed and make their excuses to leave. Harry was the last to go stopping briefly to say a quiet hello to Nick mumble another apology to Louis. Nick just waved him off 'don't worry Harold we'll talk to you later' giving Harry a wry smile. 

When they were alone, nick pulled Louis into his arms 'hey popstar, why have you been ignoring me?'

Louis looked up into Nicks eyes 'its just shit really isn't it Nick that people think you're shagging someone else And that person happens to he my best mate?'

'Who cares what anyone thinks Lou? The important thing is that we both know that there is only one popstar in my life that i would even consider climbing into bed with'

'Look Nick I know I'm being jealous and horrible but I can't help it I want to tell the world that you're mine not anyone else's' Louis growled

'Well you can show me now if you want?' Nick drawled, 'you know I love it when you get possessive'

'Bloody hell Nick you can't win me over with sex you know' Louis huffed but he could feel his resolve fading as Nick started kissing down his jawline and pressing his hips into Louis. Louis gave up all pretence and pushed Nick back against the door attacking his neck with his mouth sucking and biting leaving little bruises and marks all along Nicks neck and collarbone. He could feel Nick getting hard and starting to grind his erection into him. He allowed Nick to pull him back to the bed and climbed on top of him. 'Im going to ride you Nick and show you exactly what you'd be missing if you even considered looking in Harry's direction' Louis said while looking down at Nick, his eyes almost black with desire.

'Trust me darling there is no one that even compares to you. I love Harold but he's way too laid back to turn me on. You know I love how passionate you are about everything plus I kind of secretly love arguing with you because you turn into a demon in the sack' he said raising one eyebrow.

Louis attacked his neck with his teeth again and growled 'enough talk about Harry Nicholas or I won't play nice'

Yeah Nick really wasn't lying when he said he loved Louis like this. Yeah he found lovebites incredibly tacky usually but he couldn't help but go rock hard at the thought of Louis marking him the possessive little shit. He couldn't believe his luck that this gorgeous young popstar chose to be with him. He felt a wave of love at just how adorable Louis was and he pulled Louis in for a deep kiss hoping to lick out every insecurity he had with his tongue. 

After they had finished and lay panting on the bed, nick pulled Louis into his chest and smothered Louis head in kisses. 'So popstar that was some pretty incredible make up sex! I think I might have to start flirting more with other men if that's how it ends up'

Louis bit his nipple hard 'don't even think about it Nicholas now stop winding me up and help me get ready'

'Ready? What for?' Nick was confused

'We haven't got a show tonight so I'm on a free day so I thought I might come to work with you and make sure Finchey doesn't think it's funny to put in too many Harry references today' 

Nicks face lit up 'you wanna come to do the show with me, but you never come, you told Harry it was boring'

'Well obviously it is and I could be doing a million other things like sleeping or whatever but yeah I think I wanna come with you...if that's ok?' He looked vulnerable and unsure again and Nick couldn't have that so he kissed him again 'of course you can come, I'd love it but first we need to shower'

And that's how he came to have an incredibly sleepy Louis Tomlinson sat in the corner of the Radio1 Breakfast studio that morning snarling at anyone who came to close to Nick. Nick looked at him fondly and thought how he was completely gone for him and prayed to whatever God that had deemed him worthy of ever landing such a guy that he let him keep him.


End file.
